malikth_canonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soleanna
Soleanna (ソレアナ, Soreana), also known as the City of Water (水の都, Mizu no miyako), is the main setting of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). It is a beautiful coastal city-state, duchy and country on Earth. Description The city is a constitutional monarchy, with an economy dominated by tourism and precision machinery.Most of the general socioeconomic information about Soleanna comes from Rouge's explanation to Shadow after they escape from White Acropolis. Politically, it does not appear to be part of the United Federation, or under the protection of the Guardian Units of Nations.We see no GUN mechs in Soleanna at any point during the game, and the citizens rely on Sonic & co. to repel the invasions of Eggman's forces. However, GUN "agents" are shown operating (without much discretion) in downtown Soleanna during Shadow's story, so it seems likely that Soleanna is at least an ally or client state of the United Federation. Reigning monarchs apparently eschew the title "King" or "Queen",Although the deceased Duke of Soleanna is referred to almost exclusively as a "Duke" throughout Sonic '06, Rouge does refer to him as "the former king" during a conversation in Kingdom Valley. The title "Queen", however, is used in reference to Elise by her father; become a strong queen who won't cry no matter what happens. and Soleanna's sovereign is generally known as 'Duke' if male or either 'Duchess' or 'Princess' if female. The small nation is apparently wealthy and prosperous; with its urban environments bearing resemblance to modern Mediterranean cities. However, Soleanna is shown to possess highly advanced technology, as is evident in Aquatic Base, a research lab underneath the ancient Royal Palace (located in Kingdom Valley). The city worships a deity known as Solaris, "The Eternal Sun God", who is honored during the "Festival of the Sun". Soleanna's sovereign during the events of Sonic the Hedgehog is the young Princess Elise III, introduced while presiding over this ceremony. In the game's timeline, the ancient castle that used to house the royal family in Kingdom Valley has been abandoned after the Solaris Project accident. The new castle is on an island off of Castle Town near New City – although it is unclear if this remains true in the new timeline after the game. New City Soleanna New City is an Adventure Field in Sonic the Hedgehog ''(2006). One of the three overworld areas in the game, this area is an important hub for Action Stage access, Town Missions and hidden medals. The commercial and industrial center of Soleanna, the New City is decidedly more modern-looking than its counterpart Castle Town. Tall buildings and wide roads have taken over from rustic boutiques and cobbled footpaths; there's even a modern port area with warehouses and ship-loading cranes, and the headquarters of the Rimlight Corporation can be found here. There are a couple of G.U.N. agents quietly operating here, as Shadow the Hedgehog can discover. The New City isn't all business, however, as it also hosts Soleanna's marina, where colorful yachts crowd the jetties. Festival of the Sun ''Main article: Festival of the Sun Soleanna, being a cultural center, is the holder of numerous celebrities. The most famous event is known as the "Festival of the Sun". The sun has been always sacred in the city, it is an important part of the culture of Soleanna, and the citizens give thanks for the sun by honoring the traditional sun god, Solaris. Crisis City and Paradox There are some hints that Crisis City is, in fact, Soleanna in Silver's future. The ruined buildings bear physical resemblance to those seen in downtown Soleanna during the main timeline. Further indications come in the form of Eggman's still-active base, and Elise's apparent hallucination of Soleanna in flames, with Iblis in the center, during the opening cutscene of Sonic's story. Following the Solaris paradox at the end of the game, Soleanna's monarch remained as Princess Elise, with her having surpassed the Duke. Trivia *The eagle is the symbol of Soleanna. This is exemplified by the medals marked by an eagle, the birds that appear in the Action Stages, and Solaris' head which is shaped like an eagle. * In the nighttime version of Sonic Unleashed's Skyscraper Scamper, there is a neon sign reading "Soleana Hotel" in yellow. *Soleanna is well known for its delicious food, such as their juicy apples and the Freight Sandwich. *The people of Soleanna celebrate many festivals, including The Soleanna Apple Festival, The Water Target Tournament, The Ring Race, and most importantly, the Festival of the Sun, where they pay honor and tribute to Solaris. *Ironically, the Solaris Festival, held in honor of the sun god Solaris, is held at night rather than during the day. Also, Soleanna is the city of water, but their god is a fire creature. References Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe